happy_tree_friends_mondofandomcom-20200215-history
Take a Hike
Take a Hike is episode number 5.3 of the Happy Tree Friends television series. HTF Episode Description Scoutmaster Lumpy leads the troop on a death-hike through the woods. (DVD) Plot ?]] A small group consisting of Cuddles, Petunia, Toothy, Flaky, Sniffles, and Nutty, all led by Lumpy, end their hike for the day and begins setting up camp. While walking through the woods, Flaky sees a baby bird lying on the ground, having fallen out of it's nest. She tries to place the bird back in the nest atop a high tree branch, but just when she had placed the baby bird back, the nest falls off, crushing the bird and breaking several eggs. Flaky laughs nervously and tries to cover up the mess, but she ends up getting attacked by the nest's owner who happens to be a giant, angry blue eagle. Meanwhile, back at camp, Toothy attempts to put up a tent by tying what he thinks is a rope around a stake in the ground. It turns out he's actually been tying a cobra around the stake, and the angry snake bites Toothy in the arm before slithering off. Lumpy is shaving his face and using up the remainder of water in his canteen to wash his face. Lumpy hears Toothy's cries of pain and reluctantly runs over to see what the problem is. He passes by Sniffles, who attempts to start a fire and is successful at first, but gets set ablaze while blowing on the flame. Now Lumpy sees Toothy's hurt arm and begins sucking the venom out. Not looking behind him, he accidentally spits the venom into Cuddles' eyes. Cuddles' eyes immediately begin to burn/melt and he screams in pain, leaving Lumpy at a loss for who to help first. He makes a decision when the flaming Sniffles runs by him, screaming in pain. Lumpy tackles Sniffles and begins dunking his head in the lake, unknowingly piercing Sniffles' head on a sharp rock beneath the water. , Toothy, and Sniffles are having the worst day of their lives.]] Lumpy piles the three injured campers on a stretcher and drags them along, flies buzzing around them, while Petunia and Nutty walk behind. The group soon enters a vast, scorching desert with no water in their canteens. Petunia continues to sigh continuously, annoying Nutty, until she spots a small puddle of polluted water and, extremely thirsty, begins gulping the water down. Initially she is relieved, but soon her eyes turn pale green and she lies on the stretcher after getting sick and (possibly dead) from the contaminated liquid. As the group once again moves forwards, Toothy's bitten and swollen arm falls off. A yellow liquid drops down on Nutty's head, and upon tasting it, he looks up, where, much to his delight, he finds a beehive filled with honey. Meanwhile, Lumpy spots a baby bird that fell from its nest and picks it up. Nutty, on the other hand, starts sucking honey from the beehive through a straw until honey squirts all over his face, covering his eyes. He climbs down from the tree and blindly waddles over to a large mound of fur, and he tears off a piece of fur and begins wiping his face. Lumpy climbs a tree to put the baby bird in the nest, but upon reaching the branch the nest is on, he discovers the nest is made out of Flaky's skin. He screams and falls out of the tree, safely dropping the bird back in the nest. Elsewhere, Nutty finishes cleaning off his face when he suddenly notices that the patch of fur he tore off came from a large, angry grizzly bear. Nutty places the fur on the bear's stomach, but unfortunately for him, the fur fails to stick back on. Infuriated, the bear swipes its sharp claws at Nutty and as the squirrel makes a run for it, slices of his body break away until only his legs and tail continue running forward. As Lumpy gets up, Nutty's legs run up and crash into the tree. The bear begins chasing Lumpy, who pushes the stretcher onto an old rope bridge as he runs. The friction from the stretcher begins burning the rope until the bridge breaks, sending everyone on it down a deep canyon. Everyone is impaled or crushed by the rocks below, with the exception of Lumpy who survives his fall to the ground. and the kids fall to their deaths.]] Despite getting impaled in the back with a piece of wood from the bridge, Lumpy climbs up one of the ropes of the bridge to the cliff opposite of the one he entered the bridge on. Unfortunately, the enraged bear is waiting at the top and begins brutally mauling Lumpy, tearing him to pieces and then walks back over a sturdier wooden bridge a few feet away from the rope bridge. Meanwhile, Flaky's body falls out of the tree, followed by the baby bird which lands safely in her mouth. The bird begins playing with one of the nerve fibers poking out of one of Flaky's eye sockets as the episode ends. Moral "Walk a mile in someone else's shoes!" Deaths #Flaky is killed and used as a nest by The Eagle. #Petunia either dies when she gets impaled on rocks or after she drinks contaminated water. #Nutty kills two bees when honey squirts on his face. #Nutty is sliced to pieces by The Grizzly Bear. His legs and tail are later crushed by a rock. #Toothy, Cuddles, and Sniffles are impaled on rocks. #Lumpy is brutally mauled by The Grizzly Bear. Injuries #Toothy's arm is bitten by a cobra and later pops off after badly swelling up. #Lumpy spits venom into Cuddles' eyes, burning and severely swelling them. #Sniffles accidentally sets himself on fire. #Lumpy pierces Sniffles' head on sharp rocks beneath the water. #Petunia drinks polluted water probably resulting in either Dysentery or Cholera. (If she didn't die) #Toothy's arm falls off. #Toothy, Cuddles, and Petunia fall on numerous rocks. #The end of Lumpy's nose is slightly burnt by the fire he starts on the bridge. #Lumpy falls from a bridge. #Lumpy is impaled in the back by a plank of wood. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 0''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''7 *Total rate: 0% Destruction #The wooden bridge breaks after Lumpy's stretcher burns the rope. #A plank of wood punctures the back of Lumpy's overalls. Goofs #Some of the Blurb's annotations have typos. #At the beginning of the episode, an extra lollipop is seen on Nutty's tail. #After Toothy is bitten, the green cloth and other pegs disappear. Similarly, Toothy's axe and the peg he was hammering disappeared when Lumpy began to suck the venom out. #Lumpy's canteen strap is only shown in the beginning of the episode (this is also hinted by the Blurb). #The directions of Lumpy's antlers change numerous times, sometimes during continuous shots. #Toothy's teeth turn into normal buck teeth several times in the episode. #For most of the episode, Sniffles' mouth is under his snout, rather than on the tip of it. #Nutty's lazy eye also frequently changes positions, sometimes during continuous shots. #The freshener around Petunia's neck, is completely clean even after being dumped in toxic water. #The lollipop and all day sucker on Nutty's head and the candy cane on his chest disappear as he drinks the honey from the beehive. They suddenly reappear when he starts to climb down the tree. #Nutty's candy cane moves to the far side of his body when he laughs nervously at the bear. #Nutty's candy cane switches positions twice. #When Nutty rips the fur off of a grizzly bear, the beehive on the tree is gone. #Even though Toothy's swollen arm falls off, it is visible when Lumpy begins running away from the bear. #Right before the bridge gets torn apart Nutty, Sniffles, Toothy, Petunia and Cuddles' bodies shrink. #Toothy's head is caved in when it hit the rocks, but it returns to normal when he gets impaled. #Cuddles' blood is slightly pink. #When Lumpy spits blood and teeth out of his mouth, his snout is shorter then usual. #Lumpy's arm is gone when the bear leaves him, but in slow-motion, he has both arms just before the bear rips his intestines out and the bear never touches his arm. #There are no cobras native to the forest. Category:TV Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Blurb Episodes Category:No Survivors